glee_the_new_generations_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Hawthorne
"You don't get it. No one does. I watched him die in front of me and I can never forgive myself because of that." Julia in One More Thing Julia Hawthorne is one of the main character in Glee: The New Generations Fanon. Julia first appears in Bright Star. Julia is a former spy who worked for Dawson Agency. Julia is the co-captain of the New Directions. Julia is on the dance, gymnastics, lacrosse, and basketball team at William McKinley High School. Julia doesn't tell people about her past as a spy. She lived mulitply countries including France, England, and Spain. She can speak many laungauges. Julia is former partners with the late Neal Jackson, whom she still has a crush on. Julia is portrayed by Shantel VanSanten and the younger verison is played by Jade Pettyjohn. Biography Early Life Julia grew up in Manhatten, New York until she was recruited by Dawson Agency when she was six years old. She was trainned by a guy named Blake Colfer. When she was eight, she got a partner named Neal Jackson. The duo became close to one another. She didn't know about his past of being a criminal. Neal was protective of her because he doesn't want to loose her at all. Neal and Julia would do any missions together including one that almost cost Julia's life, but Neal stick by her side the whole time. Julia started having feelings for him. She thought he doesn't have feelings for her at all, so she kept her feelings to herself. Neal and Julia would move around alot and have traveled to many countries, but they mostly lived in Paris, France. Mission Gone Wrong When she was fourteen, Neal and Julia had an uncover mission as a couple. Both Blake and Sam Volt had bad feelings for this mission. The feelings would turn out to be true. Couple days before her birthday, Julia was hanging out with some of the girls who were dating the gang members, they hear yelling. They went outside to see Neal and the gang leader fighting. Julia watches as another gang member hand the leader a gun with Neal having his back to them. Julia yells but it was to late and Neal is shot. Agents from Dawson Agency run in and arrest the gang members. Julia rushes to Neal side as he is about to go into abumblance. Neal and Julia both confess having feelings for one another. Blake over hears them and had to bring Julia away. Julia gets the news that Neal didn't make it. She makes the descion of leaving Dawson Agency and to head back to her home country which was the United States. Blake is fine with her leaving and understood why. Julia, Blake, or the agency doesn't know that Neal is alive. Living a Normal Life Julia moves back into her brother's home. Elijah welcomes her back home. Elijah decides to move to Lima, Ohio, so Julia can live a normal life of not being a spy. Julia starts going to school at William McKinley High School in the fall. Julia joins New Directions and becomes the captain, but when a guy named Parker Johnson joins they agreed to become co-captains. Julia decides to follow in her brother's footsteps and she wants to become lawyer. She got internship with District Attonry, because her brother knew her. Julia likes the internship, because she likes helping people. Personality and Abilities Julia is a tough, smart, brave, intellegent, honest, sassy, talented, and open minded. Julia is popular at her school, but doesn't have a lot of friends because she doesn't like getting to close to people and than losing them. Julia doesn't show any feelings, after Neal's death. Abilities *She is fluent in many launguages including **French **German **Chiness **Japaness **Spanish **Swedish **Russian *She knows mulitply styles of Marshal Arts *She can handle any type of gun. Relationships Neal Jackson : See Julia and Neal- Jueal Julia and Neal met when Neal joins Dawson Agency. They became partners for missions. Julia and Neal became close to one another. Neal was protective of her. Neal was there for her when she almost died on a mission. Julia didn't tell Neal she had feelings for him, because she was afraid he won't have the same feelings for her. Julia and Neal did missions together. Their last mission together turn into a final goodbye. The mission was that Neal and Julia pose as a couple with a powerful gang. The mission turned bad when Neal was fighting the leader of the gang and he was fatally shot. Before he died, they both confess their feelings for one another. Julia left the agency because she doesn't want to loose anymore people, because of her mistakes in her past. Songs Solos Season One *'Over for Good' by Tiffany Alvord (Love is Never Lost) *'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat (One More Thing) Gallery Young Julia.jpg|Young Julia Julia's last time seeing Neal.jpg|Julia's last time seeing Neal Trivia *She doesn't know that Neal is alive *She is allowed to have gun on her for protection granted by the school board. *Julia doesn't like sharing birthday for many reasons. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Spy Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Former Dawson Agency Agent Category:The Hawthorne Family